1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to infant stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, there are many double strollers on the market. Some double strollers may include two seats placed side by side, while others may have a front seat and a rear seat placed behind the front seat. Usually, the seats of a double stroller are permanently attached to the stroller frame, some of them allowing the installation of one or two infant car seats in the area of the seats. Because the seats are permanently attached to the stroller frame, the conventional double strollers have limited seating options. Moreover, the placement of an infant car seat on the stroller seat may result in an awkward appearance.
Therefore, there is a need for an infant stroller apparatus that is more flexible in use, and address at least the foregoing issues.